1) Field of the Invention
The invention herein relates to automobile accessories, specifically an automotive-use charger flashing light array wherein a programmable integrated circuit is utilized in a charging circuit for controlling the illumination sequence of a plurality of light emitting diodes (LEDs) to enhance indicating performance and added value.
2) Description of the Prior Art
In a conventional automotive charger, the indicator lights are typically LEDs that are disposed at the power input terminal of the charger and only indicate the presence of direct current.